Mew Mew Valentine's Day
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: The Mews and their boyfriends get day offs from their jobs and started dating each other on Valetnine's Day. This is story has songs too. OddxZoey, EddyxCorina, OttoxBridget, KikkixOmi, ReneexRaimundo.
1. Chapter 1: The Dates Begins

**Chapter 1**

**The Dates Began**

At a pink Cafe, the Mew Mews were exhausted from today. They want day off just today because tomorrow is Valentine's Day, the holiday where everyone finds a date to give them candy, flowers, etc., go somewhere on a date, and other things they do on Valentine's Day.

If they asked Elliot, he would say no. Inside the Cafe, we see Zoey standing up on a mop exhausted, Corina sat on her sit drinking her tea, Bridget stand next to a wall holding a plate, Kikki was sitting next to Renee, who they were both exhausted.

"Man, tomorrows Valentine's Day and I can't have a day off with Odd." Zoey said.

Mini Mew was copying her but not talking just her behavior

"I know I can't go with Eddy." Corina sighed.

"This isn't far!" Kikki yelled. "Elliot won't let us go even if we ask him."

Elliot and Wesley came in and the girls turn to their attention.

"Girls, I got some news." Elliot said.

"Let me guess, there's aliens and predicates coming and we're coming to work tomorrow." Zoey said.

"Actually, it's some good news." Elliot said. "You know that tomorrows Valentine's Day and maybe I could let yah'll off today."

The girls just stopped for a moment, then they got excited while Renee smiled. Zoey's eyes gleamed and so did Mini Mew.

**(A/N) Think about Mini Mew acting like Zoey from the episode with Corina's brother in it.)**

* * *

In China, at the Xiaolin Temple, Omi was practing his moves while Raimundo stand next to t a tree looking at the clouds. The clouds then form into Renee which made him smile. Omi looked concern about Rai so he went to him. 

"Raimundo, is there something the matter?" Omi asked.

"Nah, everything's chillin'." Rai answered.

"Is it that or is it your thinking about Renee?"

Raimundo blushed as he turned around. When Omi said about Renee, he also thought about Kikki and hearts was in his eyes and around him.

"And you doing, trainging your skills for Kikki?" Raimundo asked, slyly.

Omi blushed as well. Clay and Kimiko watched the whole thing and laughed at them.

"Why don't you two go out on them? It's Valentine's Day tomorrow." Kimiko asked.

"Man, I almost forgot." Rai said, slapping his forehead.

Omi was a little confused and asked, "What is Valentine's Day?"

"It's a holiday that you celebrate with someone you love by giving them gifts and candy." Kimiko explained.

"Oh, I like this holiday." Omi said.

"I'll get ready for Renee. See you guys later." Rai said.

"I'll also." Omi said.

He and Rai just ran off as Clay and Kimiko smiled at each other.

* * *

On a planet called Shuggazoom City, the robot monkey team was minding their buisness but Otto was not because he was humming about something which got Gibson's attention. 

"Otto, is there something on your mind?" he asked.

"Actually I making something for Bridget for tomorrow's Valentine's Day." Otto explained.

"Valentine's Day? Otto, she's a millions of galaxies away from us I mean Chiro is enjoying his Valentine's Day but for you how are going to Earth?"

"Simple I'll use my ship and get it to lightspeed and give this gift to Bridget."

Otto wrapped the gift up and cheeped as he took his gift to his ship.

"Otto, wait." Antuari said. "What if we need you on a mission?"

"We haven't have any for days so I'll be back. I promise." Otto explain.

Otto got in his ship and waved good-bye to his friends as he took off.

Nova said, "Man he got his hands full of love."

Chiro and Sparx laughed at Nova's joke.

* * *

At Peach Creek, Eddy was wrapping something and looked at the mirror to see himself. Ed and Double D watched him as he got ready. 

"It's Valentine's Day and Eddy can't wait to see Corina again." DD said.

"Eddy's so lucky." Ed said.

"Hey guys, do you think I should go or Corina can come to Peach Creek?" Eddy asked.

"Why don't let her come over and see what Peach Creek looks like?" DD suggest.

Eddy smiled as he quickly went everywhere to get ready while his friends just still watched him.

* * *

At Cadic Academy, Odd was combing his hair and putting on his shirt as he looked at himself and looked at a picture of Zoey on his mirror. 

"I can't wait to see you Zoey. And it's a good thing I get five days off from this school." Odd said. "I get to come to see you."

"Odd, I hope you'll be okay going Japan with Kiwi." Ulrich said.

"I will and it's good thing no Xana attacks haven't been here for a while." Odd said.

He looked at his watch and gasp as he got his suit case and dog cage and said, "Bye, Ulrich. I'm gonna miss my plane."

Ulrich, Jeremie, Yumi, and Aleita saw him leaving and smiled at him as he went out the doors.

At many places at the same time, the boys were getting ready to see or go to their girlfriends as they said, "I can't wait to see you Zoey/Corina/Bridget/Kikki/Renee!"

Outside the Cafe, the girls are in their normal outfits and they said the same thing, "I can't wait to see you Odd/Eddy/Otto/Omi/Raimundo."

* * *

**(A/N) It looks like the Valentine's Day dates has just begun. The first dates are the Leader of the Mews and the Jokester Cat fighter of Lyoko. Please, enjoy!)**


	2. 2: Zoey and Odd's Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter 2**

**Odd and Zoey's Beauty and the Beast**

On Valentine's Day, Zoey was outside at the park waiting for her new boyfriend as she sat on the bench with Mini Mew and holding her Valentine's Day card and present. She sighs as she knows he's not coming until...

"Hiya, princess." Odd's voice came out.

Odd came out holding something behind his back in front of Zoey.

"Odd!" Zoey said. "Welcome to Tokyo City."

"I brought yah something." Odd said.

Odd got it from his back and show it front of Zoey. It was pack of roses, a black kitten plush toy, and a Valentine's Day card, which had cats on the front, on it. Zoey's chocolate brown eyes gleamed with sparkles and so did Mini Mew's.

"Thank you!" Zoey said. "I got something for you too."

Zoey showed Odd a Valentine's Day card with treats and desserts on the front and a heart box of chocolate. Odd grabbed Zoey's present.

"I love chocolate." Odd said.

Odd then began gumbling on the chocolates which made Zoey giggle. Mini Mew came over to Kiwi and he barked at him.

"Hey, don't bark at me!" Mini Mew yelled.

Zoey and Odd began to laugh at them. Odd grabbed around Zoey's arms and they walked through the park as a song begins to plays;

_**Tale as old as time,  
True as it can be.  
Barely even friends,  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly.**_

When the song plays, Odd picks Zoey up and swung her around making her laugh. Odd set Zoey down as he walks up and got them some ice-cream. He came back and he gave her some as they walked on through the park.__

Just a little change,  
Small, to say the least.  
Both a little scared,  
Neither one prepared,  
Beauty and the Beast 

We now see Zoey going up and down because Odd's pushing her on a swing. Later, they were having a picnic as Mini Mew went around in circles to entertain them. Kiwi was chasing him as Mini Mew says, "Stop that!"

Zoey and Odd began to laugh until Odd accidently smashed a mustard bottle splashing Zoey. Odd covered his mouth and said, "Oops.". Zoey just stare at him until Odd had an idea. He grabbed some ketchup and poured it all over him. This cause Zoey to laugh and so did Odd.__

Ever just the same.  
Ever a surprise.  
Ever as before,  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise. 

Odd and Zoey went to a party as they dance next to each other. Next, they went to a carnival and they were on top of the Ferris Wheel as Odd pretended to stretch and put his arm around her shoulder, making her blush.

They were on a joy ride as Zoey begins to scream with excitement while Odd did but then his face turned green and threw up on the other side. Zoey begins to laugh as they continued to have fun on the ride.

_**Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song.  
Bittersweet and strange,  
Finding you can change,  
Learning you were wrong.**_

They were now riding the Love Boat ride as they went inside in the dark we here them kissing. They came out and Odd was covered with lipsticks, which made him a goofy face and Zoey was laughing.

They left the carinval with cotton candy, ballons, and prizes with their Valentine's Day gifts they gave to each other. Mini Mew was still being chased by Kiwi until Mini Mew was on top of Zoey and he blew raspberries at Kiwi.

Zoey and Odd just laugh at them as they went to another place to have a good time with each other.__

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East.  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme.  
Beauty and the Beast. 

Odd was palying a guitar for Zoey as she sighs at his guitar. Soon, Zoey, in her Mew Mew form, uses her Strawberry Bell to make a sandcastle. They went in as Zoey was in her normal form and Odd was impress until it fell on them. They came out with sand all over them but Odd dusted some off of Zoey and so did Zoey to Odd.

Mini Mew came out and shook some off and got on Kiwi making him chase him again.

"Zoey help me!" Mini Mew said.

Zoey grabs Mini Mew and he strinks into a mascot of her cellphone. Odd picked up Zoey and he took her somewhere else to have some fun.

_**Ever just the same.  
Ever a surprise.  
Ever as before,  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise.**_

Odd and Zoey are now at an Alley where they petted some cats and walked off as Zoey puts her head on Odd's shoulder, making him turn red.__

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East.  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme.  
Beauty and the Beast. 

_**Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme.  
Beauty and the Beast.**_

Odd walked Zoey home. Before she went she turned around and talk to Odd.

"I had a great time Odd. I hope will do this some other time." Zoey said, holding her Valentine's Day gift.

"Me too. I have to go now but I'll see you again." Odd said.

"Oh, Odd."

Odd then bent over to kiss Zoey on the cheek and she blushed. Odd smiled as he grabbed Kiwi and walked off after waving good-bye to Zoey and she waved back.

"Bye, Zoey!" Odd called.

"Bye, Odd!" Zoey repeated.

Zoey then excitedily smiled and went back in the house saying, "This was my greatest Valentine's Day ever!"

* * *

**(A/N) That was Odd and Zoey's date next is DM's favorite couples' date; Eddy and Corina! I hope you enjoy this. Please, Read and Review!)**


	3. 3: Eddy and Corina's Everything I Do

**Chapter 3**

**Eddy and Corina's Everything I Do**

In Peach Creek, Eddy was waiting for Corina as he walked down the streets with the Eds. The Peach Creek kids saw a limo coming down the rode next to the Eds. Eddy looked at the window as the door opened to reveal Corina in her puffy sleeved school uniform.

"Hey, Eddy." Corina greeted.

Hiya, Corina." Eddy sighed.

The Peach Creek kids were dumpfounded as Kevin came to them.

"Hey, dork. Why are with her?" Kevin asked.

"She's my girlfriend." Eddy said.

Kevin feels jealous as he said, "She ain't that much like Nazz."

Corina went in front of him as she said, "Listen leave Eddy alone or else."

Kevin looks at the girl and just walked off. Nazz saw this and went to Kevin. Sarah came to them and said, "How come you got a girlfriend, Eddy?"

"Listen you to leave him alone, little girl." Corina said.

"C'mon, Sarah. Leave this guys alone with her." Jimmy said, pulling Sarah away.

Rolf saw this and yells, "Love sickens Rolf."

Johnny 2x4 just looked at them and walked off with Plank. Eddy saw Corina as she looks at him and they blushed.

"Hey, why don't we hang out Eddy." Corina asked.

"Sure." Eddy said. "Hey, guys why don't you just go have your times."

"Alright Eddy." Ed said.

"Ever well." DD said.

Double D and Ed went off somewhere. Eddy and Corina were about to leave until the Kankers came in.

"Hey not you again! Floozy, stay away from my man!" Lee yelled.

"I told you I don't like you Lee so stay away from her." Eddy said.

Eddy pushed aside as he and Corina walked off. Lee just angerily walked off with her sisters. Later, Eddy and Corina were at the playground as music came on.

**Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more**

Eddy pushed Corina on the swing as she laughs a little. Now she slide down the slide as Eddy catches her and they hit the sandbox and Eddy was flatten up. Corina picked him up and helped him out.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you 

Later, Eddy open a scam with a sign saying, "Ed's Ballet Show.". The only ones there was Jimmy, Johnny, and Plank as they Corina came out in a ballet dress and begins to dance in ballet. The crowd appauled as Corina did a final performances. They gave Eddy a jar full of quaters as they left.

**Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice **

Eddy and Corina went to the candy store and bought a Jawbreaker for Eddy and a treat for Corina. Corina giggled when she saw Eddy's cheeck was big due to the jawbreaker and walked off.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you 

Corina turned into her Mew Mew form with Eddy in his Yellow Knight form. Corina uses her Heart Arrow to help Eddy as he uses his Buster Sword to make something out of the water.

Soon the water shows Corina and Eddy together but then it collasp on them. They look at each and Eddy had a fish on his head, making Corina laugh and Eddy joined in with her.

Corina wipped herself and so did Eddy as they transform back into their normal forms.

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way 

Eddy and Corina went into the woods as the birds went passed them. A butterfly went on top of Corina's bun making her giggle. Eddy and Corina sat down near a pond as Edd skipped some rocks.

Eddy and Corina walked off but then Eddy fell on top of Corina and Eddy got up and looked at her. They begin to blush as Corina got up and helped Eddy up and they dusted off of each other.

Eddy grabbed Corina's hand and they walked off.

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you 

**Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you**

Eddy and Corina are at her limo when it was almost dark time.

"Oh, I almost forgot your gift." Eddy said.

He gave Corina a locket with feathers around the middle on top of a bundle of blue roses. Corina took them and blush when a card fell on her hand.

"I love it." Corina said. "I got you something too."

Corina gave Eddy a Valetine's Day card with golden coins in a bag.

"Thanks Corina." Eddy said.

Double D and Ed saw them from a far. Eddy and Corina then begin to give each other a kiss and a hug.

"I'll see you again Eddy." Corina said.

"I'll see you too." Eddy said.

"Bye, Eddy."

"Bye, Corina."

Corina went in the limo with her gift and the car drive off as Corina waved good-bye and Eddy wave back too. Double D and Ed came over and looked 'aw' at Eddy.

"I'm gonna miss her again." Eddy said.

"You'll see her again." DD said.

Eddy nodded as the limo drove through the sunset as Corina sighed at Eddy's gift as she went to the airport for home.

* * *

**(A/N) There's Eddy and Corina date. Next is Otto and Bridget's date and it's gonna be so cute. I hope enjoy this and I hope you too, DM. Please, Read&Review!)**


	4. 4: Bridget and Otto's Whole New World

**Chapter 4**

**Bridget and Otto's ****Whole New World**

Back in Tokyo, Bridget was waiting on top of her school building for Otto. But it was taking forever for her so she sighed and walked on to go home until the winds blew hard through her hair and pigtails. She turned around and saw Otto's ship landing. She smiled as the ship landed. Otto came out of his ship and went to Bridget.

"Hiya, Bridget." Otto greeted.

"Greetings, Otto." Bridget greeted as she bowed her head.

"I brought yah a little somethin' for my Valentine."

"Really?"

Otto nodded as he hold a wrapped gift. Bridget took it and open it up. It was a robot version of Bridget which made her smile as it hold up a Valentine's Day card and she reads it.

"Oh, thank you Otto." Bridget said. "I got you something also."

Bridget gave Otto a small gift. Otto open it and it showed a book of inventions on it and a Valentine's Day card.

"Ah, thank yah, Bridge." Otto said, blushing.

Bridget and Otto laughed and giggled at each other. Otto put his gift in his ship as he looks down at Bridget.

"You wanna take a ride with me around Tokyo?" Otto asked.

Bridget wasn't sure as she said, "Is it safe?"

"Sure, do you trust me?" Otto asked,

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Bridget smiled as she transform into her Mew Mew form and answered, "Yes."

Bridget hold Otto's hand as he pulled her up into his ship and he took off with her as a song came on and Otto begins to sing.

Otto: **Yeah...oh yeah.  
I can show you the world.  
Shining shimmering splendid.  
Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide.  
I can open your eyes.  
Take you wonder by wonder.  
Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride.**

Otto got out a flower and put it in Bridget's hair making her blush. He then drove it over a book store and flew up higher in the sky over some clouds.

A whole new world.  
A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming. 

Bridget looks at the computer screen to see the veiws of Tokyo making her amazed by the veiws. Soon Bridget begins to sing as Otto drives his ship.

Bridget: **A whole new world.  
A dazzling place I never knew.  
But now from way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you.  
Unbelievable sights. (**Otto:** Unbelievable sights.)  
Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling.  
Through an endless diamond sky.  
A whole new world.**

Bridget and Otto flew pass a big cloud and a flock of birds. Bridget came out of the ship half way and had her arms spread out and she went back inside as the ship went upside down. Then it went up in the air and whoosh down to the lake below making Bridget a little scared.

Otto: **Don't you dare close your eyes.**  
Bridget: **A hundred thousand things to see.**  
Otto: **Hold your breath, it gets better.**

They splash through the lake and flew pass the Tokyo Tower as Bridget waved at the people without them knowing. Bridget then just looked at Otto as he drove off.

Bridget and Otto: **I'm like a shooting star.  
I've come so far.**

Bridget: **I can't go back to where I used to be. (**Otto:** A whole new world.)  
A whole new world.**

Otto and Bridget flew pass a pack of horses running through the grass as Bridget comes out and pets the horses and came back inside.

Otto: **With new horizons to pursue.  
**Otto and Bridget: **I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.**  
Otto: **Let me share this whole new world with you.**

As they flew up towards up the sky Otto pushes some buttons to Auto-pilot. Otto open his ship and came out as he pulls Bridget to see the sky.

Bridget: **Oh a whole new world. (**Otto:** A whole new world)  
A new fantastic point of view.**

Otto and Bridget: **No one to tell us no or where to go**

Bridget lie her head on Otto's shoulder as he hold her arms.

Bridget: **or say we're only dreaming. (**Otto:** A whole new world)  
Every turn a surprise.**

Otto uses his saws and throws them to some clouds as they form a figure of Bridget. Bridget then uses her Deep Sea Surge Attack to fix it up. It formed Otto and Bridget standing next to each other holding hands.

Otto and Bridget giggled and laughed at each other at their cloud creations as they went passed through it and it disappears.

Otto: **With new horizons to pursue. (**Bridget: **Every moment gets better.)**

Otto and Bridget: **I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.**  
Bridget: **Anywhere.**  
Otto: **Oh there's time to spare.**  
Bridget: **Let me share,**  
Otto: **this whole new world with you.**

Otto grabbed an apple and gave it to Bridget, making her smile as she eats it and throws it away.

Bridget: **With You. A whole new world.**  
Otto: **A whole new world.**  
Bridget: **That's where we'll be.**  
Otto: **Where we will be.**  
Bridget: **A thrilling chase.**  
Otto: **A wonderous place.**  
Both: **For you and...me.**

At the ending of the song, they flew down a pond and Bridget splashes the pond with her hand to make a wave. Otto and Bridget look at their reflections and lean their heads next to each other as they hold hands.

Late of the night, Otto flew Bridget to the top of her home and Bridget jumped to the roof as she turns to her normal form and Otto came to her.

"I had a good time, Otto." Bridget said.

"So did I." Otto said.

"Goodnight, my monkey."

"Sleep well, my Mew Mew."

The lean over to kiss as Otto uses his jet pack to get closer and they began to kiss for a whole minute. They broke the kiss as Bridget carefully got off her house and into the door before seeing Otto sighing and went in his ship to fly home. Bridget waved good-bye and he did also as he flew home.

Bridget smiled as she went in her house with Valentine's Day gift and closes the door. In his ship, Otto sighs at Bridget's Valentine's Day gift as he and Bridget said, "I'll see you again my Mew Mew/monkey."

* * *

**(A/N) There's Otto and Bridget and I hope you enjoyed it. Next is Omi and Kikki, the cutest children couples. Please, Read&Reveiw!)**


	5. 5: Omi and Kikki's Once Upon a Dream

Chapter 5 

**Omi and Kikki's Once Upon a Dream**

At Kikki's house, Kikki was outside waiting for Omi to come. She was cooking supper and next to her is her Valentine's Day gift for Omi. After she cook, she put it on a table and sets it like a dinner party.

"I can't wait for Omi my little round head admire." Kikki said.

She hear the door knocking and Kikki floatly came to the door and open it. Omi was standing there holding roses and a card. Kikki just grabbed him and pulled him. She then hugs him.

"Oh hello, my little round head friend." Kikki greeted.

"Hello, Kikki. Nice to meet you once again." Omi greeted with hearts around his head. "I brought you this gift for my monkey."

Kikki smiled at her gift as she puts them in a vase and puts the card next to them. Kikki pulled him to the kicthen to see her brothers and sisters acting like gentlemen and a lady.

"Hi, Omi!" They said, together.

"Omi this dinner is your present with me." Kikki said.

"Thank you Kikki." Omi said.

Kikki walked over to a chair and pulled it up for Omi. He smiled, came over, and sat in it as Kikki pushed him over the table. She open up the tray cover and Omi smiled when there was his head-shaped steak.

Later, after dinner, Omi was waiting for Kikki. She was in her room doing something.

"Okay I'm ready." Kikki called.

Omi turned around and he looked love struck when saw Kikki in her orange nightgown and her hair in pigtails with yellow ribbons. Omi blushed and made goofy stuff like a cartoon wolf. Kikki giggled at Omi.

"Wanna dance, Omi?" Kikki asked.

"Sure." Omi answer.

Kikki and Omi came to a flat carpet and they bowed to each other as Kikki sings, "La, la la di, da!"

Omi put his hands with Kikki as she said, "You know Omi you were a stranger before we meet but we meet before and after that.". That's when Kikki sings;

Kikki: **I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.**

Kikki pulled Omi and they danced as she spins him around. Omi's eyes were filled with hearts when he sees how beautiful Kikki is as she smiles.

**I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**

Kikki let go's of Omi in mid air as she spins around dancing. Omi saw he was thin air and fell to the ground flat. Kikki's brothers and sister saw this and smiled.

**Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem**

Kikki picked Omi up and uses her finger to poke his nose, making him blush.

**But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream**

Kikki spins him around and pulled his arms around her shoulders then turns him around. She las again as she and Omi dances like on Sleeping Beauty.

**But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream**

Omi and Kikki kept dancing as her brothers and sister came to them and hold hands and circled around them as they dance. That's when Omi spoke, "Your right. Said so yourself Kikki. Once upon a dream.". Kikki looks away blushing as she went passes her sibilings.

Omi: **I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.**

Kikki went outside with her slippers and try to hide from Omi. But he finds her anyway making her jump but she smiles at him.

**I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**

Then Kikki and Omi then danced across a lake as the chorus begins to sing.

Chorus: **Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem**

Kikki's brothers and sister watches them as they stopped dancing as Omi uses his Wudia Neptune to make a Kikki water until he unleashes it and it splashes down like rain.

**But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream**

After the song ends, Omi took Kikki back in and lys her on a couch as he sits next to her. Kikki looks at him with a smile and lies on his lap. Omi blushed as Kikki got up and kiss him on the cheeck, making him happily fell off the couch.

Later, Omi and Kikki hugged each other as Omi was leaving. Omi waved good-bye as he leaves. Kikki waves back and says, "I never forget you my little round heaed friend."

"I won't my monkey." Omi called.

They laugh and giggle as Kikki went back inside and closes the door after she blow kisses to Omi, making him have a goofy face.

* * *

**(A/N) That's a cute OmixKikki date for them on Valentine's Day. Next is DM's other favorite couples: Raimundo and Renee! I hope you enjoy. Read&Reveiw!)**


	6. 6: Renee and Rai's Bella Notte

**Chapter 6**

**Renee and Rai's Bella Notte**

In Japan, Renee was waiting for Raimundo at town until Rai was next to her, making her smile.

"Hiya, Renee." Rai greeted.

"Hi, Rai." Renee greeted back. "Here for you."

Renee handed him a blue medallion on a Valentine's Day card. Raimundo smiled as he gave a Vlaentine's Day card with a wolf keychain. Renee smiled also as they laughed at each other. Soon, Raimundo had an idea.

"Shall we go. We can go for something to eat." Raimundo said holding out his elbow.

"Okay." Renee answered.

They walk pass through the restruants of the town until Rai saw something that caught his eye.

"Tony's! There's a place we need." Rai said.

"Really?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, c'mon."

Raimundo ran over to the other side while Renee was about to go in the front door but Raimundo stopped her.

"No, this way, Re." Rai said.

Renee shrugged as she followed Rai. They went to back when two guys saw Rai and Renee. They had idea for the both of them. Tony set the table down with a candle and bread sticks. Raimundo reads the menu and he smiles as he points the order for him and Renee. Then Tony went in and came back out with pasta and meatball.

"Now then. The best spagetti in Tokyo." Tony said.

Rai begin to use a fork to slip on one noodle. Renee does it but scause got on her nose so Raimundo wipped it off for her. The they hear according played by Tony while Joe played the little guitar.

Tony: **Oh this is the night  
it's a beautiful night  
and we call it bella notte**

Rai and Renee ate there pasta aas Tony keeps singing.

**look at the skies  
they have stars in their eyes  
on this lovely bella notte**

Tony and Joe are playing there insturments next to Rai and Renee, who blushed a little about Rai's dinner with her.

**side by side with your loved one  
you will find the enchantment here**

Rai and Renee slipped on a spagetti but had no idea they were eating the same noodle as they ate closer and closer 'till they kiss. After that, Renee spun around and blushed with a giggle. Raimundo then pushed a meatball with his fork next to Renee. Renee and Raimundo blushed as they hold hands.

**the night will weave its magic spell  
when the one you love is near, oh  
this is the night  
and the heavens all rise  
on this lovely bella notte**

As they sang, Renee looked up and her eyes gleamed with sparkles of the night sky. Then Chorus begins to sing.

Chorus: **Oh this is the night  
it's a beautiful night  
and we call it bella notte**

Rai and Renee are at the park where the wet cement was and Raimundo hand printed it after he wrote his name in the heart with a cupid's arrow. Then Renee does it also and smiles Rai as they got up on their feet.

**look at the skies  
they have stars in their eyes  
on this lovely bella notte**

Rai and Renee walked over a bridge that was over a lake as swans sim past them in love too. Renee giggled as she walked with Raimundo around his arm.

**side by side with your loved one  
you will find the enchantment here  
the night will weave its magic spell  
when the one you love is near, oh  
this is the nightand the heavens all rise  
and the heavens all rise  
on this lovely bella notte**

At the top of the hill, Renee's hair flow through the wind as Raimundo smiled at her. They began to go closer as they hugged and kissed each other on the full moon arose. Later, Renee waved good-bye to Rai as he raced down from the hill and went home as he waved good-bye to Renee. Renee smiled as she went the other way and went home also.

* * *

**(A/N) That's the Rai and Renee chapter for you DM and all of you guys. Next is the last chapter is the ending and the music for all the Mews Mew! Please, Read&Reveiw!)**


	7. Chap7: The Happily Ever After Love

**Chapter 7**

**The Happily Ever After Love**

As the Mew Mews are at home on there beds thinking about there boyfriends as they hold there gifts together. At the boyfriend's home they did the same thing. Then a song came up.

**Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

As the song begun, it showed how Rai and Renee first meet. Then it showed having there first Xiaolin Showdown together. Finally it showed them begin there first kiss and they said good-bye to each other. Renee looks up at the sun in slow motion to see Raimundo's reflection in the sun to make him more hotter. The it shows them having a good time on Valentine's Day. And it finally shows them in parodies and stories they were in.

**I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you**

This shows Omi and Kikki first meet and the end saying good-bye with Raimundo. Then it show them helping the Author Fighters and they meet again as they hug. Then it shows them having a good time on Valentine's Day. And it shows them in parodies and stories they were in.

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go 

This shows Otto and Bridget how they first meet, having a good time, and their first battle. Then it shows them having a wonderful whole new world Valentine's Day. Then it lastly shows Bridget giggling at Otto's machine when it spild oil all over him and he laughed also. It shows the parodies and stories they've been in.

**I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be**

Then it shows Corina and Eddy how they first meet and battle together. Then it shows them kissing and leaving. They kissed the picture they had together and talking about each other. Lastly, it shows them having a good time on Valentine's Day. It shows Eddy appauling for Corina's ballet and they laugh. And finally, it shows them in parodies and stories they were in.

**You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no**

Last, it shows Zoey and Odd first meeting in Lyoko and Odd saving Zoey's life. Soon, it shows them kissing in Lyoko as Zoey disappears with the other Mew Mews. Soon, it shows them there Valentine's Day fun and shows them in parodies and stories they were in.

**I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you **

As the song almost ended, the Mew Mews and their boyfriends sighed as they said, "Happy Valentine's Day my Mew Mews/Cat Warrior/Yellow Knight/Robot Monkey/Monkey/Xaiolin Guy!"

* * *

**(A/N) There's the end and Read&Review. And Happy Valentine's Day, Everybody!)**


End file.
